


Chopsticks

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Dan's tweet, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Restraints, Sushi, sushi place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan goes to a sushi place and Dan tries to teach Phil how to use chopsticks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks

P.O.V: Dan

"Like this!" I prompted, as he analyze my fingers intertwined with the chopsticks.

"So, like this?" he reposition the unique utensils, trying his best to mirror mine.

Then in a rapid motion one of his chopstick flew across the room, hitting the leg of another table. I stare at Phil with disappointment. He presumably giggles at the situation at hand.

"What the bloody hell!?" I screeched.

"This is your fault" he teased, smiling his goofy smiling.

"What are you talking about!!?!? This is not MY fault!" I replied in my famous high-pitched voice. "This is yours with you noodly octopus arms!" A costumer glanced at our table and quickly scurried to another.

Phil continued to laugh his lovely laugh even louder, ignoring my obvious rage. He raise his only chopstick in hand, to our eye level. I furrow my brows, trying to predict what my boyfriend's next move will be. I didn't had any time to speculate properly. He proceeded to boop me on the nose with the end of the lonely chopstick.

"Boop~!" Phil chimed shining his bright and innocent blank face. My rage broke. Forfeiting, I laugh at how adorably stupid he was then grabbed new chopsticks for him to try again.

But luckily for the sake of everyone in this place, he got it. With time and practice obviously, he got it.

Sorta?

In his own special squareflake way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based/inspired by Dan's tweet today - https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/765569324501364736
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys! Jule here and well, I'll try to be back. So, perhaps more phanfics and Soulfinder is in the near future O. o


End file.
